


Supernatural 220-229

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: New bit I literally just wrote. Inspiration hit from watching the intro to 10.01???





	Supernatural 220-229

_(Dean has awoken as a demon and been gone for some time, and Sam is psychotically obsessed with finding him and Crowley. Sophia has been drifting a bit, partially looking for Dean and partially looking for Castiel, who’s soul situation is becoming dire. She arrives at the bunker, hoping there has been news.)_

Sophia: Sam?

_(Sam, startled, erupts out of his chair nervously. After all this time, being alone with Sophia still has an effect on him, and her affect is incredibly different, almost emotionless.)_

Sam: Sophia! I didn’t hear you come in.

_(Sophia’s face does not change. It’s almost as if she’s in a fog.)_

Sophia: I was quiet, I guess.

Sam: I’m glad you’re here. Can I get you anything? You hungry?

Sophia: A beer would be great.

_(Almost too eagerly, Sam goes into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He closes the refrigerator door to find Sophia standing behind it, waiting for him, her eyes still vacant. He jumps; she has no reaction.)_

Sam: Jesus, Sophia. A little warning next time.

_(She tilts her head a little, studying him.)_

Sophia: Why are you so jumpy, Sam?

_(She takes the beer out of his hand, twisting the cap off with no effort. He grabs one for himself, leading her out of the room.)_

Sam: I just didn’t expect you to follow me to the kitchen.

Sophia: No, you seem… jumpy. Even before I followed you.

_(Sam stops in front of the desk, turning around to Sophia nearly at his back. She looks up at him blankly, and he steps back.)_

Sam: Sophia, are YOU all right?

_(Sophia reaches up, caressing Sam’s chest. His whole body is tense, and she looks up at him again.)_

Sophia: You seem tense.

Sam: You’re acting off.

Sophia: Well, your brother’s a demon now, and my angel’s MIA and possibly dying, so I’m a bit lost. I feel disconnected from Castiel. I can’t hear Dean’s heartbeat anymore. Both things used to give me comfort. Now all I can hear is you.

Sam: Have you caught any leads on them?

Sophia: I can’t feel them, Sam. I’ve been drifting, hoping to get a sense of them, but I can’t.

_(Sam is suddenly angry.)_

Sam: My brother could be off destroying the world with the King of Hell, and you’re just “drifting”, Sophia?! Drifting? Seriously?!

Sophia: Sam.

_(Sam grabs her by the shoulders, half in anger, half in arousal. She still stares at him with open, empty eyes.)_

Sam: You’re not even looking, are you?!

Sophia: You’re not listening.

Sam: You’re not talking!

_(Suddenly, Sophia springs into action, her reflexes catlike and her strength surprising. She flips the scenario on Sam and slams him against one of the pillars. The vacant expression is gone now, and her senses are engaged. Sam’s aggression triggered her aggression, and there is an air of arousal about them.)_

Sophia: You know better than to put your hands on me, Sam.

_(Sam, using his height and weight to his advantage, throws himself backward, and before Sophia can catch herself, he’s lifted her and slammed her against the pillar. He looks into her eyes, seeing that they are alive and purple with the adrenaline. Her hand comes up to his neck, but she’s not even gripping it.)_

Sam: Finally, you snap out of it! You were so out of it.

Sophia: I AM out of it. I haven’t slept in days.

Sam: Are you sick? You don’t feel warm.

Sophia: No. I’m fine.

_(Sam sets her down, and her hands slides away from his neck. He looks down at her.)_

Sam: You seem a lot better now.

Sophia: You triggered my adrenaline response. That’s guaranteed to bring me out of any fog and wake me up instantly.

Sam: And I just thought it was because you were glad to see me.

Sophia: I’m always glad to see you, Sammy.

Sam: Oh, yeah?

Sophia: Of course.

_(Sam slides his hands around Sophia’s waist. She knows exactly what he is insinuating, and she tilts her head up. Without waiting, their lips collide clumsily, and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pushes her up against the pillar, tangling a hand in her hair, another wrapped under her. She yanks at his shirt, and he pulls hers off as well.)_

_(Sophia and Sam are in bed together, their clothes strewn everywhere. Sam lets out a huge breath and looks over at her.)_

Sam: Well, that was a huge stress reliever.

Sophia: Yeah. I forgot how the weight just like, lifts off your shoulders after sex.

Sam: You know, I almost forgot about Dean being a demon for a minute.

Sophia: I almost forgot the entire world for a minute. I forgot how good sex with you is.

_(Sam smiles a slightly smug smile. He looks down, then rolls toward her.)_

Sam: I never forgot, Sophia.

_(Sophia smiles, blushing and looking down. Sam pulls her into him and kisses her.)_

_(Sophia has finally arrived after hearing from Sam. Dean has been returned to his human self, and she throws his door open, her eyes large and filled to the brim with tears. They stare at each other, the emotion in the room heavy. Dean stands and walks towards her. He holds his arms out to hug her, but she steps back.)_

Sophia: Don’t touch me.

Dean: It’s me, Sophia… it’s Dean.

Sophia: It was you, then, too.

Dean: I can’t even-

Sophia: Please don’t. I just came to get Castiel and sure you were still alive.

_(Sophia walks away without another word. Dean’s eyes betray his pain at what he’s done to her.)_


End file.
